everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clara Marie Monte Cherie
var CMMC = new Object ''();'' CMMC.overview = ''Clara Mono Mono Lightning, more commonly known by her stage name '''Clara Marie Monte Cherie', is 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Lightning in the African folktale, The Story of Thunder and Lightning, and she destined to become the next Lightning. In the destiny-conflict, she sides with the rebels since music and engineering are her passions and would rather use her electrical powers for good and not as a way to release anger and stress. Due to unfortunate circumstances at her former school, Clara transferred to Ever After High in hopes she can finish her high school years to follow her dreams of being both an electrical engineer and DJ in peace. CMMC.Character: new Object ''(), ''CMMC.Character.Personality: Clara is expected to be a rambunctious, short-tempered and overall angry person, but unfortunately for her Father and her story, she is exactly the opposite. Clara is generally a relaxed person who is always easy-going, patient and accepting. She understands that her electricity powers are very well connected with her emotions which is why she does her best to maintain an even-tempered mindset. Even so, Clara never was one to easily lose her cool and temper; she was always a mellow girl from the start. Due to her personality, Clara has an optimistic view of life where she does her best to accept everything about a person. Especially when people have dreams and goals they wish to pursue, Clara will always be there to support them and encourage them to keep achieving their dreams. At times she may appear to be strangely overly supportive and positive, but that is because she had to deal with a lot of bullying when she was growing up. When it came to engineering, she was constantly bullied by guys because of her gender, where they would automatically assume she was unfit to be an engineer all because she was a girl. While for the art community, Clara was bullied and judged there as well because her peers claimed her to not be a real artist due to the fact she loved science and engineering. That being said, Clara is very anti-bullying and the moment she sees any sign of it, she would immediately intervene the situation and try to alleviate it. For being a girl with big dreams, Clara is definitely a go-getter. She is a goal-oriented girl and will do anything to achieve her dreams in being both an electrical engineer and DJ. At times she second-guesses herself and occasionally feels discouraged, but she keeps herself going by reminding herself of the negative things her bullies said to her in the past. She transforms the negative energy into positive energy because Clara definitely cannot wait for the day to prove them all wrong. CMMC.Character.HobbiesNInterests: Just the slightest mention of music, programming, and engineering will easily get Clara's mouth running. When Clara says she loves music, engineering and all things tech, she means it and definitely shows it. Clara keeps up with her programming and engineering skills by participating in Hexathons around the area as well as traveling to farther places to participate in the larger ones. Although Clara is more adept with front-end developing, she wants to hone her skills more with higher level programming like software and computers. The programming languages she is skilled in so far are: FairyScript, fQuery, Coffee, C/C++/C#, and Serpent. As for music, Clara hopes to be a successful DJ (and someday win a Grimmy too!) She is aware that there are a lot of audio and music software out on the market that do what she wants and needs to make the type of music she likes, but Clara likes to have more control. Since she is more software-oriented, she programs her own digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms in C/C++ which samples, interpolates, and manipulates the music the way she wants to. Although it is more time-consuming and difficult creating music this way, Clara enjoys it since she believes this one of the pure and true moments both of her life passions come together. When she performs in small venues and out in the clubs, people have approached her asking her what music programs she uses to make her sounds which is when she happily admits that these mixes and sounds are uniquely hers. The type of music Clara produces generally fall in the funk, nu-disco, HipHop, rap, and RnB genres. She has dabbled a bit in other genres of electronic dance music, like dubstep and trance, but she always finds herself enjoying the other genres more. Clara does write her own lyrics as well, but she does not like her singing voice and would rather have others do the singing for her. She also beatboxes and mostly drafts up her music by playing the beat to herself first. CMMC.Character.Appearance: Clara generally has a rectangular-like body type though her hips are slightly wider, giving her somewhat thick legs. She stands at 5'10" tall, but 6'0" on a good day. Her hair is always kept natural since she is too lazy to go to hair salons and have it straightened and such with hair products. She keeps her hair tamed by keeping them either in twists, braids or dreads. Clara does enjoy coloring her hair by adding a couple violet highlights; she kind of finds the cybergoth hair look cool. Her outfits typically are casual and loose-fitting since she is not much for dressing up and heels. There is also no general color scheme that Clara follows. She is generally seen wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts around Ever After High since Clara prefers wearing outfits that expose her arms since she likes having her tattoos out in the open. Both of her arms are decorated with black tribal tattoos all the way from her shoulders to her wrists. Overall, Clara likes to say her sense of style is "comfortable." Although, when there is a special occasion that she has to dress up for, Clara will dress up, and when she does, it takes people a couple moments to register that it is her. People think Clara is a completely different person when she dresses up since she is barely seen in fancy and elegant clothing. Even though Clara is not much for fancy clothes, she cannot help herself when it comes to shoes. She absolutely loves boots, specifically Timberland's. It really takes a lot for her to hold herself back from buying another pair. Her total count right now is 15 and she does end up using all 15 pairs too. While it is not quite obvious, Clara is a sheep, specifically an ewe. Her large horns protrude from her hair and for some reason, people tend to mistaken them for her headphones. Clara does always have a pair of headphones around her neck, but they look nowhere near like her horns. Due to this, people think she is always listening to music and that she cannot hear them talk about her. CMMC.Folktale: Story is copy and pasted from here. In the olden days the thunder and lightning lived on the earth amongst all the other people, but the king made them live at the far end of the town, as far as possible from other people's houses. The thunder was an old mother sheep, and the lightning was her son, a ram. Whenever the ram got angry he used to go about and burn houses and knock down trees; he even did damage on the farms, and sometimes killed people. Whenever the lightning did these things, his mother used to call out to him in a very loud voice to stop and not to do any more damage; but the lightning did not care in the least for what his mother said, and when he was in a bad temper used to do a very large amount of damage. At last the people could not stand it any longer, and complained to the king. So the king made a special order that the sheep (Thunder) and her son, the ram (Lightning), should leave the town and live in the far bush. This did not do much good, as when the ram got angry he still burnt the forest, and the flames sometimes spread to the farms and consumed them. So the people complained again, and the king banished both the lightning and the thunder from the earth and made them live in the sky, where they could not cause so much destruction. Ever since, when the lightning is angry, he commits damage as before, but you can hear his mother, the thunder, rebuking him and telling him to stop. Sometimes, however, when the mother has gone away some distance from her naughty son, you can still see that he is angry and is doing damage, but his mother's voice cannot be heard. CMMC.Life: new Object ''(), ''CMMC.Life.EarlyLife: CMMC.Life.FormerSchool: CMMC.Life.LifeAtEAH: CMMC.Life.Future:new Object(), CMMC.Life.Future.Canon: After Clara graduates from Ever After High, she ends up double majoring in electrical engineering and music, just like she always dreamed. Clara was always dead set in being a successful electrical engineer, thinking she would work for a grand company, while also being a very successful music artist. However, that dream of hers sailed once she met her partner-in-crime and best friend at college, Avery Corin. Avery Corin was also a student who attended the same school as Clara, but she was studying law to be a lawyer. However, the more Avery Corin learned about the system, she learned all of the laws loopholes and how anyone could get away with crime as long as they played by the laws and knew the loopholes. The more Avery spoke to Clara about this, the more they fantasized how grand life would be by breaking the laws without actually breaking the laws. Clara thought a thrilling life would be exciting, especially since she soon started to realize how weird the corporate world was. The more the two talked about this ideal lifestyle, that was when they realized they wanted to make it a reality. As soon as both Clara and her best friend, Avery, graduated from college, they decided to use their knowledge and education to live a rogue lifestyle. With her expertise in programming and electronics, and Avery's expertise in the law, the two are able to do as they please by twisting the laws. Clara never imagined she would end up living this type of lifestyle, but without a doubt she loves it. All that matters to her is that she will never have to get involved with the corporate world. While she never ended up being a professional engineer, having a degree in it is enough for her. Plus, her knowledge and education is always put to use during her heists. As for her music, she does end up being a pretty well-known DJ and keeps up with it since her music life is a good disguise for her vigilante lifestyle. CMMC.Relationships: new Object (), CMMC.Relationships.Family: new Object ''(), ''CMMC.Relationships.Family.Father: CMMC.Relationships.Friends: new Object ''(), ''CMMC.Relationships.Friends.Aura Revontulet: CMMC.Relationships.Friends.AuraRevontulet: "static ball of fluff filled with large amounts of energy; a fluffy capacitor", CMMC.Relationships.Friends.Sable Mimicry: CMMC.Relationships.Friends.SableMimicry: "Strong and independent woman and has the confidence I strive for", CMMC.Relationships.Romance: new Object ''();'' CMMC.Relationships.Romance: null // get back to this later???? Clara never thought of her romance life seriously and tends to brush it to the side a lot. Whenever she has a get together with her family during the holidays, she is constantly questioned by all her relatives if she found someone yet. Being a chill and laid-back person she is, she always laughs it off and honestly tells them that she has found no one. Romance never was something on Clara's mind since she is too busy improving and aiming towards her dreams of being a DJ and electrical engineer. For all she knows, she finds everyone fair game. CMMC.Outfits: new Object ''(), ''// must define outfit class first class outfit = { '' '' constructor(image) { '' this.image = image;'' '' }'' '' constructor(description) {'' '' this.description = description;'' '' }'' } '' CMMC.Portrayal: Clara's live action portrayal would be Keke Palmer. (continuing latorzzz) ''CMMC.Trivia = new Object ''(), * Clara's page is laid out as JavaScript objects ** her outfit section is technically a class and her outfits are objects of the class outfit ** I've always wanted to write an OC page like this. My inner programming and engineering self had to. * She is a multiverse OC and is part of an original story of mine. ** In that story, her horns are her headphones ** Her canon future is where my original story takes place. *** in this universe, she doesn't have any lightning abilities or anything really * The number 44 on her shirt is a reference to the frequency music is sampled at: 44.1 kHz * She wishes she could make her actual stage name "MC^2" but the math-lover in her knows just how wrong it is. ''CMMC.Gallery = new Object ''();'' Cmmc.png Clara-ssbyhidden.jpeg| EAHFansa 2017 gift from Hiddenfolk Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Story of Thunder and Lightning